Volcano (Shadow Fight)
Summary Volcano is the first Eternal encountered in the Underworld, the multiplayer mode of Shadow Fight 2. He is one of the four bosses of the first floor of the Underworld, along with his brothers: Megalith, Fungus and Vortex. He makes his first appearance very early during the main events of Shadow Fight 2 when he gets awakened from his slumber by the Shadow Energy released to the world by Shadow, who opened the Gates of Shadows. He claims that the Eternals are destined every new millennia to erase all life on earth in order to cleanse it of all evil, in this case, the Shadow Energy contagion. He challenges Shadow to a fight in order to test humanity's might before destorying it, but is defeated by Shadow in combat and weakened in the process. Later on, after Shadow defeated Titan and destroyed the Gates of Shadows, he was tasked with defending one of his sister's magical artifacts, that were able to control destiny and fate. He represents the concept of fire, and is one of Tenebris' creations. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Volcano Origin: Shadow Fight 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely as old as the universe Classification: Eternal, Immortal, Embodiment of the concept of fire, Force of Nature, Life Form, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic as Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against Shadow, who lacks a body), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Abstract Existence (Type 2, is the embodiment of the concept of fire), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (Presumably Mid-Godly - embodies the concept of fire, and fire itself must be destroyed to truly kill him, Sensei states that he would sill come back to life after getting killed, as any life form does), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Acrobatics Attack Potency: Planet level (Stated that he would've destroyed the earth with his flames) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Shadow in combat after the previous dodged Hermit's natural, cloud to earth lightning. Can also dodge Shadow's lightning attacks at point blank range) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level Stamina: Superhuman, possibly higher (Put up a good fight against Shadow before he became tired. Fought and killed many armies of humans in the past) Range: Standard to extended melee range with his swords. Dozens of meters with thrown knives. Up to hundreds of meters with his magic. Planetary with his fire attacks. Standard Equipment: The Ornamental Sabers, throwing knives and the Fire Pillar amulet. Intelligence: Moderate (He is a very skilled combatant who's fought many sorts of fighters in the past, and as such gained a lot of knowledge over fighting styles and techniques) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Teleportation:' Volcano has the ability to teleport by which he disappears in the cyan beams coming from his swords and shows up attacking from the back. *'Fire Pillar:' Fire Pillar is one of the magic attacks that is not directly aimed at the opponent. Volcano kneels, forming a swirling ball of fire in his hands, and then slams it to the ground. After that a huge pillar of fire rises up from the ground at the opponent's current location. Fire_Pillar_SF2(1).gif Gallery Volcano_Dungeon(10).png|His dungeon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 5